Three Years, Six Months, And Zero Days
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Gwen is just starting her junior year with her new boyfriend, Trent, when her best friend of thirteen years comes wandering back into town. What will happen? NOW COMPLETE!
1. First Day Of Junior Year

**I own nothing!**

***This story is in Gwen's POV. It starts when she's sixteen years old, just like how the show starts. I hope you enjoy!**

This summer was simply amazing. Near the end of last year, I found the perfect boyfriend right at my school! His name's Trent and he's perfect. He's cute, sweet, sensitive, and a guitar player. He also gave me a small bit of happiness. Happiness that I haven't felt in three years, six months, and…zero days, actually. Three and a half years ago today, my best friend, a sarcastic, rough, and crazy punk named Duncan, or Juvie, as I called him, left. Without a trace. All I had left of him were some empty spray cans he stashed in my house when we were thirteen, and the scars left on the boys he beat up. He always took the liberty of beating up any boy that said they liked me. No one used to mess with me when he was here. Now, I might as well be a gum wrapper stuck to the bottom of the entire school's shoe.

I woke up and tried not to think about it as I got dressed. I put on my usual outfit and ran a brush through my short black and teal hair. I put n my make up as fast as I could and glided down the stairs. Mom and my brother, Ted, were silent. On every year or half year anniversary of Duncan's departure, I was NOT a happy camper (no pun intended). Every other member of the household knew to stay out of my way and leave me alone. I departed from my house without breakfast, my old worn out backpack in tow. Trent was waiting for me at the bus stop.

"Hey." He said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi." I said bluntly.

"You okay?" Trent asked, concern broadening his perfect features.

"I'm fine!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Trent doesn't know a thing about Duncan, and I don't plan on changing that any time soon. No one around here, really, would remember Duncan, save for a few people, my friend Bridgette, and Heather. Bridgette moved here when we were twelve, a year before Duncan left. As for Heather, I've known her about as long as I've known my Juvie: My entire life. I hated Heather, but she was a part of me. She helped make me into the person I am today.

Trent nodded to me as we boarded the bus. I took a seat by the window. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me, flashing a grin that made me smile a bit, too.

"So, what's with you today?" Trent asked, his eyes boring into my soul.

"Really, it's nothing. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you know." I said with a fake laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I get like that too, sometimes…" Trent said, a small smile forming on his lips.

I smiled at him, and that was the end of the conversation. We were quiet the rest of the bus ride, occasionally sneaking kisses from each other. He really was great. He knew that I needed quiet time to myself, and most of the time he gave me that.

The bus finally stopped and Trent and I hopped off.

"The start of Junior Year!" Trent exclaimed, inhaling a large amount of fresh air.

"Just two more years and we're out!" I yelled, also taking in some fresh air.

"Aw, come on, Gwen, relax. You're sixteen! Instead of thinking about the next two years, I say we think about going to theater class." Trent said, opening the door to the school for me.

"Can't I just skip?" I whined. Duncan and I used to skip all the time, and he always beat the homework out of the nerds for me, so I wouldn't fail. And today, I honestly didn't want to do much of anything.

"No, you need to go to class. Besides, Mr. McLean is a pretty cool guy." Trent said with a smirk as he opened the door to his class for me.

"After you." he said, motioning to the threshold of the classroom.

"Thanks." I said quietly, then walked into the room, not bothering to check and see if Trent was behind me. I looked around for an available seat, and found one next to Bridgette.

"Hi, Gwen!" She said cheerily as I took the seat next to her.

"Hi" I said, sighing. I saw Trent sit in the chair on the other side of me.

"I'm sorry." Bridgette admitted, flatly. Before I could respond, Trent butted in.

"Sorry for what?" Trent asked. I knew he knew something was going on. I quickly made up a lie that was "noticeably fake, yet reasonable, and also impossible to disprove." That's what my Juvie told me a good lie was, way back when. I still went by that reference today.

"Bridgette was supposed to give me twenty dollars today for helping her baby-sit her cousin last weekend, but she FORGOT!" I said in Bridgette's general direction. She just laughed a little and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Welcome, Teens!" Mr. McLean said, smiling. "I hope your year is filled with lots of drama and sorrow." He said, still keeping a straight face.

"Well, today has some history to it." Heather said menacingly, turning her head in my direction.

"Not today, okay?" I sneered. She simply laughed a little and turned her attention back to Mr. McLean. I simply looked up to the ceiling and tried to forget about the three years and six months it's been.

Then, Mr. McLean decided to ask us about what we did on our summer vacation. Great. Just what I wanted to do. Hear about how all the girls partied on their daddy's yachts in Hawaii, or how the guys met their girlfriends and fell in love. I became instantly embarrassed, because that's exactly what Trent said when it was his turn. I blushed furiously and kept my head down while everyone else went. I said something along the lines of "nothing much" and ducked down again.

"I guess you're last." The teacher said to a kid in the back corner of the room, where I wished I was sitting.

"Well, I finally finished serving my time for those breaking and entering and entering charges." The guy said in a cocky tone of voice. No way. It wasn't possible. There was no way in this planet that the person who I thought was sitting there was sitting there. It was simply unreal. I turned around to look at the boy. He was basically a taller, stronger, and hotter version of my best friend. And his mohawk was green instead of the black I remembered it was.

"Juvie!" I yelled, unaware I was disrupting the entire class. His eyes widened for a moment before he answered me.

"Sunshine!" He yelled happily.

By now, the entire class was staring. Trent included.

**So, what do you all think? I noticed some similar type of stories posted, and I did not intentionally take any ideas away. Please Review! :)**


	2. Some Of Duncan's Criminal Activities

***I don't own anything!**

**Well, here's my second chapter. It takes place literally right where the last chapter left off. I hope you enjoy!**

"Okay, Well, I totally had a lesson planned for today, but this seems a lot more interesting!" Mr. McLean yelled, pulling a chair up to the front of the class. "Explain!"

"It's Duncan." Bridgette said with a nod. Duncan liked to flirt with Bridgette constantly. She wasn't his type, but he thought she was hot, so Duncan would always flirt with her, and she would just smile a bit and turn away.

"Still looking hot, Bridge." Duncan said with a wink.

"It's really good to have you back." She said as she flashed him a genuine smile.

"Dudes, we all really want to know what you're talking about…" Mr. McLean said, and the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"What's going on Gwen?" Trent mumbled to me.

"Duncan's my best friend. I've known him since, well my entire life, that is until he got put in juvie for the tenth time, making his parents decide to move." I explained.

"More then half of those were your fault." He said, shooting an accusing glare in my direction. "And three of them were yours." He said, turning to Bridgette.

"You setting my couch on fire was not my fault. You spray painting my mother's favorite antique vase was not my fault, and you trashing my bedroom was NOT MY FAULT!" Bridgette defended. She wasn't angry, we took it more as a joke.

"All honest mistakes." He said, closing his eyes. She scoffed and turned back around in her chair. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I walked out of the class as soon as possible, Trent following behind. I could tell he had no idea what to do or how to start.

"Spit it out, Elvis." I only called him that when he was getting on my nerves.

"He was your best friend?" He asked, a mixture of shock and horror resting upon his face.

"He _is _my best friend." I corrected, my pace quickening.

"Wait, so you're still going to like, talk to him and stuff?" Trent asked as he led me into our Math class.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"He's a _criminal_." Trent said, sounding out the word.

"He always has been! His first trip to juvie was when we were six!" I exclaimed just as the bell rang.

"What…what did he do?" My Hollister clad boyfriend whispered to me as the substitute teacher handed out some random worksheet for us to work on.

"It's okay, you can talk normally." The middle aged woman said to Trent as she handed him a worksheet, "Just don't let it get too loud." She said after she handed me my paper.

"Thank you." Trent said to the lady before she walked away. Then he turned and faced me again. "So…" His voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence as the memories that I've been trying to suppress for the past three and a half years came flooding into my mind again, as if they were fresh. I mentally picked through the memories and events that we shared until I found the event that Trent was inquiring about.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Duncan, are you sure this is how you roast marshmallows?_ " _I asked, my freshly dyed black hair billowing behind me. Duncan had a lighter in his hand, and was trying to teach me how to roast marshmallows at the park down the street._

"_Positive, Sunshine." He said, putting a stick near the flame. The stick started burning, and soon, the entire stick was on fire. Duncan threw the stick into the pile of sticks we had gathered and jumped off the swing he was sitting on. Soon, the whole pile of sticks were burning, and soon after that, the swing set was on fire._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Arson." I said with a sigh. Trent's eyes bugged out of his head after hearing my confession.

"No! There's no way I'm letting you talk to this guy!" Trent seethed, writing his name on his paper.

"You don't really have that much of a say." I said, finishing up the first row of problems on the paper.

"Just listen to me, Gwen. He set something on fire!" Trent said as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I can explain, Elvis." I said, calling him the nickname he hated again.

"Well then, please do." He said, finishing his worksheet. He was really good at math. I looked down and noticed I was almost done, too. I smiled a little to myself before turning my attention back to my boyfriend.

"He was trying to teach me how to roast marshmallows because I'd never had s'mores before, and he said I really needed to try it because it has the perfect combination of crunchy and…" I stopped myself because I realized I was babbling. "Anyways," I said apologetically, "We were sitting on the swing set with the lighter he had stolen to set the fire, and all the sticks I collected to help out. Well, he set one stick on fire, and the fire just started shooting down the stick. When it got to Duncan's hand, he dropped it int the pile of sticks, which of course made a bigger fire, and the fire just consumed the swing set. See? Total accident." I said with a weak smile.

"I still don't trust him" Trent grunted just as the bell rang.

**So what do you all think? Please REVIEW! :)**


	3. Lunch And Biology

**I walked into the lunchroom hand in hand with Trent. The table we sat at consisted of Bridgette, now Duncan, Geoff, and Izzy. Izzy actually knew Duncan, too. They were acquaintances. Izzy was my friend that I could borrow a few dollars from, or go to for advice, or send the forward to so that you don't find a dead girl with glowing eyes and a giant knife in your closet, waiting to strangle you in your sleep. **

**I smiled at them and sat down across from Duncan after Trent left to get our lunch.**

"**Sunshine, why was he holding your hand?" Duncan asked, throwing a paper airplane at the back of Harold's head in the corner of the room. I honestly didn't know what to say. If I told the truth, he would probably beat Trent to a pulp. But, if I lied, he would be able to tell way to easily.**

"**That's her boyfriend, dude!" Geoff exclaimed.**

"**Shut up, Geoff!" Bridgette yelled, lightly smacking his arm.**

"**What?" He asked, slamming his fist down on the table. **

"**Please don't beat him up." I pleaded.**

"**Beat who up?" Trent asked, handing me a tray with a hamburger on it.**

"**You, Elvis." Duncan growled. How did he know I called Trent that?**

"**Why would you want to beat me up?" Trent almost whispered to Duncan.**

"**He DOESN'T" Bridgette said, commanding Duncan to sit back down. He gave Bridgette a look as if to say "Thanks for ruining the perfect moment" **

"**Duncan's been beating up any boy that said they like me since kindergarten." I said, almost proud of it. I always had someone there for me, someone no one messed with.**

"**Yeah, and I don't intend on dropping that activity." Duncan said, barely audible. **

"**Dude, how much damage have you done?" Geoff asked Duncan.**

"**Plenty." He replied with a smirk.**

"**Especially to poor Cody." I said, turning my attention over to a small nerdy boy. **

"**What'd you do to that kid?" Trent gulped.**

"**Two black eyes, four broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder, and six broken toes." He replied casually.**

"**He was just being nice." Gwen defended the poor boy.**

"**Yeah, trying to kiss you is just being nice. Pfft." Duncan said as he put a food wrapper on my tray.**

"**When was the last time you took out your own trash?" I said, tossing the wrapper in the nearby garbage can.**

"**Remember, Bridgette used to make me in the sixth grade." He said, pointing at Bridgette.**

"**That was the last time?" Bridgette and I asked in amazement.**

"**You are so lazy!" I said, playfully hitting his arm.**

"**Thought you'd be used to it, Sunshine." He said with a smirk as he came and sat at the opposite side of me than where Trent was sitting.**

"**I am, but I missed you." I said, resting my head on his shoulder, like I always used to. Then, the bell rang.**

"**I'm coming after you if I'm late." I said, running out the door. **

"**And I'm coming after you," Duncan began, pointing at Trent, "If you hurt her. Got that?" He asked menacingly. Trent nodded vigorously and then caught up to me.**

"**I told you that you shouldn't be around him anymore." He said as we sat down in our biology class, which was right across the hall from the cafeteria.**

"**I'm still not seeing your point." I said, opening up my book the page on the chalk board.**

"**My point is that he wants to beat me up!" Trent whisper-yelled to me.**

"**He's always done that to any guy that's admitted to liking me. I think it's kind of sweet that he always looks out for me." I said, beginning to daydream.**

"**Well, then, maybe I shouldn't admit it anymore." Trent mumbled.**


	4. The Argument

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter four is up! I hope you enjoy. It, too, picks up right where we left off last time.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked Trent angrily.

"It means that you need to choose between being friends with that, that CRIMINAL, or being my girlfriend!" Trent replied.

"What?" I asked him as I gave him an angry and confused look.

"He's no good for you. Doing this will make sure you stay away from him." He said as he closed his eyes.

"What makes you so sure I'm choosing you?" I asked right before the bell rang.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked as he began to skim through the pages our teacher assigned.

"Tons of reasons." I said after throwing my hands up.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He's my best friend. I've known him almost my entire life, and I've only known you for not even six months!" I whisper-yelled.

"But I don't have a criminal record." He defended.

"So? I love him just the way he is!" I replied. Trent just sat there giving me a dazed look. I was about to ask him why when I realized what I had just said.

"You know what I mean!" I quickly added. Why did I just say that? Do I really just love Duncan like a brother? I was quickly interrupted in my thoughts by Trent.

"Look, Gwen, I'm just saying that I'm better for him than you." Trent said as he continued to read his book.

"What makes you think you are?" I asked with an annoyed look.

"Number one, your parents actually like me."

"The only reason they don't like Duncan is because they never took the time to actually see past the mohawk and nose piercing."

"Well, why should they?" He asked with a shrug.

"Because deep down he's a really good person. He's kind and sarcastic, and funny, and-" Was I just gushing about Duncan like a schoolgirl with a crush? I shook the thought off and turned back to Trent. "The point is, he's a good person. Can't you just give him a chance?" I pleaded.

He glared at me for a moment before sighing and answering me. "Ugh, Fine." He said with a frown.

"Yes! Thank you!" I squealed, pecking him on the lips.

"Gwen!" Bridgette whisper-yelled to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, and I are going to Starbucks after school. You two in?" She asked as she pointed two of her fingers at Trent and I.

"It would give you a chance to get to know Duncan a little." I said with a faint smile. Trent tapped his finger on his chin for what seemed like hours before nodding reluctantly at Bridgette.

"Okay, cool. Go to the one in mall right after school." Bridgette instructed.

"Yeah, thanks." I said happily. Bridgette smiled at me before closing up her book.

"What're doing that for?" Trent asked her as if he read my mind. Bridgette simply pointed at bell, which about ten seconds after she did that, began to ring violently. I grabbed my book and ran out of the stuffy room.

The rest of the day was a breeze. All we did in health class was sign up for this season's sport activities, which, I, of course, didn't do. Next, I had art. All that we did there was listen to the teacher give us instructions on how to clean off the paintbrushes, where to put the oil pastels when you finish using them, how to fold up the easels properly, and a whole bunch of other stuff she taught us how to do last year. After that, I had English, where we were given an assignment on the first day. Joy! NOT! Last I had history, where we were given our textbooks. Finally, the bell rang, and Trent and I began walking to Starbucks.

**I don't own Starbucks! If I did, I'd be rich, and I could drink all the vanilla bean frappuccinos that I wanted to. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'll have the next chapter up pronto, and please review.**


	5. Guitar Boy

***Sorry this chapter is so short! I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy!***

I held Trent's hand in mine as I walked up to my group of friends. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Izzy was sipping her drink, and Duncan was waving to us.

"Finally, you get here! I've been stuck here with the lovebirds and the psychopath from second grade for like, twenty minutes!" He yelled to me while I took a seat next to him.

"Hey, hey, HEY GWEN!" Izzy said, hopping out of her chair.

"Hi Izzy." I said, smiling, Her antics always made me happy fro some reason.

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette said, moving herself off of Geoff's lap.

"Finally." Duncan muttered, earning him a punch in the arm from an annoyed looking Bridgette.

"Did you and Trent get here alright?" Bridgette asked me politely.

"Yes, we did. Thank you." I said with a nod.

"Pfft. What are you guys, eighty?" Duncan said, sipping whatever drink was his closed Starbucks cup. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "This is really good, Bridge." Duncan said.

"What is it?" I whispered to Bridgette, even though I knew that Duncan could hear us.

"Caramel Macchiato. Yum." Bridgette replied, holding up her own drink.

"And here's yours." Trent said from behind me. He was holding a coffee cup in each of his hands.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhohhhh! What'd you get, huh? HUH?" Izzy yelled, which, of course made me laugh.

"A vanilla bean frappuccino for Gwen, and a green tea for me." Trent said as he sat down next to me.

"Green tea? How manly." Duncan interjected.

"Look, dude, I don't know what your problem is with me-" Trent began, but I cut him off.

"It was a joke, Trent. Relax." I commanded as I motioned for him to sit down. There was an awkward silence until Bridgette broke through it.

"Do you remember when we used to go to the playground and throw sand from the sandbox into that nerdy kids' face?" Bridgette asked Duncan and I eagerly.

"Guitar Boy!" Duncan recalled.

"Yeah, and we used to put piles of sand into that dumb guitar of his!" I said, lightly smacking my drink onto the tabletop.

"Oh, Oh, I remember that! You guys were brutal to kid. I remember this one time, when he started talking to Gwen, and Duncan ran over and tackled him! Yeah! Woohoo!" Izzy yelled as she ran in circles around our table.

"Okay…" Geoff trailed off.

"Oh, man, that was too funny!" Duncan said, flashing a smile.

"Yeah, and when he used to mess with my surfboard…" Bridgette trailed off, a faraway look forming in her amber eyes.

I looked over to Trent, who was motionless and white as snow.

"Dude, are you okay?" Geoff asked, taking on a concerned look.

"Yeah. You're really pale." I said, also looking worried.

"You three…" He whispered, staring at Duncan, Bridgette, and I.

"Are best friends?" Duncan attempted to finish the slurred sentence.

"You three are my childhood bullies!" Trent yelled, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger at the three of us.

**Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Well, leave a review and you just might find out...;)**


	6. A Chapter That Can't Really Be Named

***I don't own a thing!***

**Okay, so we're still in Gwen's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

"What?" I asked with a laugh. There was no way that Trent was Guitar Boy.

"You moved here freshman year, though." Bridgette pointed out in a calm voice. However, I could still hear the distress in her words.

"My Grandmother's lived here my entire life!" He yelled back.

"Explains why we never saw him in school." Duncan pointed out nonchalantly.

"Trent…" I said nervously. He was silent as he picked up his backpack and coffee.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked, now letting her panic show in her voice. He still didn't say anything. Instead, he got up and stared at us once more before turning back to me.

"Um…we're over?" Trent stated as a question.

"Trent, TRENT!" I yelled at his back. He didn't turn around. Instead, he waved for a moment before making his way towards the mall's exit.

"Dudes, what just happened?" Geoff asked as he placed his hand on Bridgette's shaky one.

"We used to torture Trent." Bridgette explained.

"And he just broke up with me because of it!" I said. I could feel a lump in my throat and soon enough, tears began to form in my eyes.

"Okay!" Duncan said, standing up. "Looks like Guitar Boy's in for another beat down." Duncan said as he balled his hands into fists. Geoff looked longingly at Bridgette, who was sobbing just as hard as me.

"I'm in, Dude." Geoff said, letting go of Bridgette's hand.

"Oh, oh, can I go, too?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Why do you want to go?" Duncan asked as he tossed his empty cup in the trashcan.

"Bridgette and Gwen are my friends, too. Oh, oh, and I like to beat people up. Hahaha!" Izzy said, rubbing her palms together. Duncan simply shrugged and began to walk away with Geoff.

"Guys!" Bridgette whined,

"You c-c-can't." I stuttered, wiping my face with a napkin.

"Gwen, this loser made you cry. There's no way he's getting away with that." He said before he turned around.

"B-but you've only been here for a day." Bridgette added.

"I haven't!" Geoff interjected.

"Well you sh-shouldn't be going, either-r." She scolded.

"I'm with the vandal on this one, Bridge." Geoff said, using his thumb to point to Duncan.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, party boy." Duncan said to his new friend. Geoff smiled and they did some weird handshake that they apparently had no practice at, yet pulled off perfectly. Boys.

"We'll be right back." Duncan assured me before walking away with Geoff. Izzy was with us and decided to try and cheer us up.

"Hey, did you guys know I can stick to ceilings?" Izzy asked excitedly. "Cause I can, see?" She asked. Sure enough, she ran up the nearby wall and made an attempt at sticking to the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed with a small laugh. Right after I said that, Izzy came flying off of the ceiling and landed smack dab in the middle of our round table. Our coffee went flying, splattering all over ourselves and fellow patrons. Bridgette and I were hysterical until we realized that we had some explaining to do. Rather than explain, however, the three of grabbed our stuff and exited the food court as fast as possible. Once we got out, we started laughing hysterically.

"Wow, Izzy!" Bridgette said happily.

"That was all to funny!" I finished.

"I know. I don't know why it didn't work this time." Izzy said as she walked out of the mall with us. The three of us shared a laugh for a minute.

"You guys want to come to my house?" I asked my two closest female friends.

"Sure. I'll text Geoff and tell him and Duncan to come over when they finished beating up Trent." Bridgette said with a laugh as she whipped out her phone.

"Oh, oh, can I use it when you're done?" Izzy asked, pointing at the phone, I want to call Owen and ask if he can come, too." Izzy said excitedly. Owen was a close friend of mine, too. The guy's huge. But, he's nice and jolly and caring. He's also Izzy's current boyfriend.

"Here." Bridgette said as she handed Izzy her cell phone. We began walking to my house, which was close by.

"Okay, okay, Owen said he should be there when we get there." Izzy said after she gave the phone back to Bridgette. There was a comfortable silence between the three of us until we got to my house. Owen was sitting on my front porch step having a conversation with my mother. I heard a bit of it before Izzy cracked our string of silence.

"I ended up winning because all of the other contestants dropped out." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Big O!" Izzy screamed before running into his arms.

"Hi Izzy!" Owen said with a smile.

"Izzy, good to see you." My Mom said with a smile. Then she noticed Bridgette and I walk up the steps.

"Hey Gwen, Hey Bridge." My Mother said with a nod. Bridgette might as well live at my house. Her clothes took up half of my closet and she slept there most nights. Izzy stayed here a lot, too. She had a drawer in my room and she was here pretty much every weekend.

"Hey." She and I said in unison.

"How was school?" My mom asked us.

"Duncan." we said at the same time.

"Honey, you haven't said his name in three and a half years." My mother said with a frown, "Is he okay?" She then asked.

"He's back." I answered.

"Really? Oh, how nice!" She said enthusiastically.

"I thought you hated him." I pointed out.

"No, not me, your father. Now, HE hated him." My mom said. My mom dad divorced when I was ten. I haven't talked to him since, but I do know now he's living somewhere in the US.

"Well, that's good." I muttered with a nod.

"I'll get you all some sodas." Mom said, getting up from her chair.

"Thank you!" Owen said to my mom's retreating back.

The four of us sat there talking and laughing for about ten minutes, until Bridgette did something strange.

"So, I go to return the board and they guy's like…" She then opened her mouth and continued looking straight ahead.

"Uh, are you okay?" Owen asked. She continued to stare at the front yard of my house until she muttered "Oh. My. Gosh"

**What did Bridgette see? Find out in the next chapter. Please review! :)**


	7. The Final Chapter

**I own absolutely nothing!**

***Okay, so this picks up right where we left off, and it's actually the last chapter. Please enjoy! :)**

"Uh, Bridgette? Are you okay?" Owen asked as he waved his hands over Bridgette's face in a failed attempt to stir her. I decided to look in the direction she was looking in...and gaped along with her. Geoff and Duncan were walking up my front porch steps, and they looked like a total mess. Both of their hair was a mess. Geoff was missing a sandal, one of Duncan's long sleeves was ripped right off, and both of them had splotches of blood oozing and smearing all across random parts of their clothes and body. The the four of us gasped as they stood near us.

"I'm going to get some bandages!" Bridgette yelled as she darted through my front door.

"Whoa, you guys look like you got lost on some deserted island or something! Oh my gosh, did you? Cause I totally know what that's like This one time-" Izzy began excitedly. I cut her off, though. No one really wanted to hear her psycho ramblings at present.

"What happened to you guys? Did Trent beat you up?" At that, the two of them started to laugh, but stopped and grabbed their ribs.

"Ah hah, it hurts to laugh." Duncan whined.

"Got them!" Bridgette said as she jogged out with the boxes of bandages. Bridgette and I had extensive knowledge of bandaging. We had bandaged Duncan repeatedly in the past.

"Sit." I commanded them to sit in two plastic chairs that lined the front of my home. We started to clean them up once they took a seat.

"So if Trent didn't beat you up...who did?" I asked.

"Well, Dude...This was sort of an accident." Geoff confessed while Bridgette dabbed a cotton ball on his skinned left knee.

"Yeah. We finally saw Guitar Boy, so we yelled to him. The little punk tried to run, so we ran after him. Party Boy got ahead of me, and his sandal came off. I tripped over it, and as I was going down, I tried to stop myslef by grabbing his leg, but it only made him fall too." Duncan explained. (A/N: Who else can see this happening?)

"Smooth." I said as I put a band-aid on his neck where a huge cut was sitting on his skin.

"Guitar Boy got faster." Was all he said in reply.

"He was on the swim team, and now he's on the track team." Bridgette called as she smoothed Geoff's hair down.

"We still got him, Dudes!" Geoff said, raising his arms up victoriously.

"It's getting dark. I'm going home." Owen said while looking nervously at his watch.

"Bye, Big O!" Izzy yelled as she ran into his arms once again.

"Bye Iz, bye everybody!" He yelled cheerily until he was out of sight.

"I'll stay here." Bridgette said as she got up and went inside.

"Oh, oh, so will I!" Izzy yelled to me before following Bridgette inside.

"Peace out, Dudes!" Geoff yelled before fist bumping Duncan and walking away from my house. I waved to him until he, too was out of sight. I sighed before sitting on Duncan's lap.

"The stars are coming out." I said with a smile.

"You still do this?" He asked me. At that moment, more memories filled my brain, and I once again picked out the one relevant to the moment.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"You know, school starts at 8:00 in the middle school. That means you can't be up this late next year." Duncan said as he sat down next me on my front porch steps._

_"Since when do you care?" I asked as I twirled my shoulder length blue hair between my fingers._

_"Good point." He said as he placed his elbows on the back step, relaxing a bit._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Didn't feel like being home. My parents are fighting again." He said sighing._

_"Sorry." Was all I said._

_"Looking at the stars is actually helping. Too bad it's completely girly." He said jokingly._

_"No it's not!" I defended._

_"...says the girl" He pointed out._

_"Whatever. just sit back and enjoy the stars." I said happily._

_"For you, Sunshine." he said with a smile._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Every night." I said proudly.

"Wow, Sunshine, you actually got Guitar Boy to stargaze with you." He said in an impressed tone.

"What? No, I've...never watched the sky with anyone else." I confessed.

"Why?" He asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, I guess I just..." His face is really close to mine."Didn't want to." I finally finished.

"Really?" He asked, a bit closer now.

"Yeah..." I said, also getting closer.

"Interesting." He said. It was now as if he was talking in my mouth.

"Mhm." I agreed. After that, the both of us closed the lingering gap between our face. I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. I think that it was because I finally felt happiness and wholeness. Happiness and wholeness that I haven't fully felt in oh, three years, six months, and zero days.

THE END!

**So, it's over! I hope you liked the story. Please review!**


End file.
